Ulrich confeses to Yumi
by TinaL2266
Summary: Ulrich finnaly tells yumi his feelings but william tells yumi his
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Hey this is my first story so hope you like it

"Ulrich watch out!" Yumi screamed. Ulrich and Yumi were fighting two

tarantulas in Lyoko while Odd was dealing with tree hornets.

"Impact" Ulrich said while hitting the tarantula in the eye shaped thing.

"Nice one man" Odd screamed while trying to hit the hornets.

Yumi who trying to hit the other tarantula gets hit by the hornets laser.

"Ahhh Odd I thought you were taking care of these guys" Yumi said

"I'm trying! Its harder than it looks" He answered

While the tree of them are fighting the monsters Aelita is trying to

sneaks into the tower to deactivate it.

"Aelita look out!" Jeremy said while sitting in the real world watching

the situation.

Aelita was going to hit by the hornets laser but thanks to Jeremy's

warning she dodged it.

"Laser arrow!" Odd shouted while hitting a hornet.

"Yes!

Yumi then dodges a fire from the tarantula and hits it with her fan. But

unfortuanly only hitting it once isn't going to work (because these new

monsters are much more powerful and only one hits not going to do it.)

Trying again Yumi aims for the tarantula and misses by a slight

Distance. Odd hits another hornet.

"I'm on fire" he said while trying to hit another one. He misses by a

long shot.

"Yea sure Odd" Ulrich says sarcastically.

"Hey are you being sarcastic?" Odd said

"No" Ulrich said snickering under his breath.

"Hey guys hurry it up and stop fooling around" Jeremy said from the

Command center.

"Ok Jeremy lighten up were doing the best we can" Odd said while

tying to hit another hornet.

"Yes!" Odd said hitting another hornet "High ya" Yumi said trying to hit the last tarantula and hitting it and it

exploded

"Nice shot Yumi" Ulrich said seeing what Yumi just did.

"Now it's my turn" Ulrich said

"Super Sprint" Ulrich said

He ran up the wall and attacked the last hornet

"Impact" Ulrich said and hit the hornet and it exploded.

"Go Aelita" Ulrich said

Aelita ran to the tower and deactivated the tower.

"Return to the past now" Jeremy said and the world went to the past to

The time before Xana attacked (Xana is the evil super computer) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey guys we better get to Mrs. Hertz class or we'll be late." Jeremy

said starting to walk towards the building.

"Go ahead guys I want to talk to Yumi alone" Ulrich said. Yumi was

surprised by this information. She didn't know what he was going to say.  
"Yumi I need to talk to you" Ulrich said

"As I can see" Yumi said to him

"I need to know what we are" Ulrich said

"I don't know what you mean" Yumi said

"Like I need to know what you consider me. Like if you like me or not"

Ulrich said.

"Well…….." Yumi said

That's it for now 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well…….." is where we left off This is the next chapter with the answer to Ulrich's question.

"Well what Yumi. I thought that you liked me but all I see is you

hanging out with that William kid."

"Do you have something to say about William. I mean all you guys do

Is rag on him and I'm sick of it because he's my friend like you." She

ended.

"I know he's your friend but it looks like you like him more than me." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich you know that's not true. You should know that I like you"

Yumi said

"You like me ?" Ulrich said

"Well yeah don't you know. I make it so obvious. I was starting to think

you were dumb." She said

"Oh Yumi I wasn't sure. I thought you just liked me as a friend" Ulrich

said

"I've been waiting for you to ask me" She said

"Oh so in that case…"He said and then paused

"Yes…" She said in anticipation

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her. He really liked her and he

was hoping with all his heart that she would say yes.

"Yes Ulrich I thought that you would never ask!" and saying that she

jumped into his arms.

Wait to see what happens

Wit to see what happens 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SO YUMI IS ULRICHS GIRLFRIEND LETS SEE HOW THE TEAM REACTS AND WHAT ABOUT WILLIAM

"Hey guys you missed class" Odd said seeing Ulrich and Yumi

"Sorry but we had to talk" Ulrich said. He was looking at Yumi

"Hey man can I talk to you" Odd said pulling him away from the crowd

"Hey what happened" Odd questioned Ulrich

"Well I asked Yumi if she liked me or not" He said still staring at Yumi

"And…"Odd said

"She said she's always liked me but she wanted me to ask her out first" Ulrich said finally breaking his gaze from Yumi to look at Odd

Odd had his jaw hanging open

"WHAT" He said "She's been waiting for YOU to make the moves. If she liked you so much why didn't she just tell you.

"Like I said" Ulrich said trying to close Odds mouth. "She wanted ME to ask her out

They started walking over back to where Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita were standing.

"Hey heard about the good news" Odd said putting his arm around Yumi.

Ulrich got kind of aggravated but knew that Odd knows the line.

"What good new?" Jeremy said looking form Ulrich to Yumi and back again

"Ulrich and Yumi are finally a couple." Odd said taking this arm off Yumi

Once he did Ulrich went to where Odd was standing. Next to Yumi

"Really that's wonderful" Aelita said congratulating them

WOW AELITA FINALLY TALKS 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SO REMEMVER WILLAIM? LETS SEE WHAT HE SAYS ABOUT YUMI AND ULRICH

"Hey Yumi I have been looking all over the school for you" William said running towards her

"Hey William" she said walking towards him. She didn't know if she should tell William about he and Ulrich. She didn't want to hurt his feelings

"Hey William I need to talk to you" She said

"Me too" He said . They finally reached one another

"You first" she said "OK" He said "You know that we have known each other for a while right? "

"Yea" she said what was he going to say she was thinking

"Well I really like you and I was wondering…" He said and then he pause

"Yes" She said

"Will You go out with me" He said

DON DON DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN WHAT WILL YUMI SAY AND WHAT WILL ULRICH DO WHEN HE FINDS OUT 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh that's so sweet William" Yumi said. She couldn't believe that he just asked her out.

"I think that you are really nice"

"thanks" he said. He really liked her. He thought that they made the perfect couple.

"Oh that's the bell. I got to get to class" he said and ran towards the building

"oh no what am I going to do" she thought. This was her free period off and she sat down at the picnic table

"Hey Yumi" Ulrich said walking towards her.

"Hey Ulrich" She said

He sat down next to her and gave her a kiss on the check They both blushed

'So anything happen today" Ulrich said

She didn't know if she should tell him. She knew he would go ballistic and try to murder William.

"Well I need to tell you something but you cant get mad" She said.

Ulrich looked at her funny.

"Why would I get mad at you Yumi?"

"Well…" Yumi said

THAT'S IT FOR NOW WILL YUMI TELL ULRICH AND WHAT WILL ULRICH DO IF SHE DOES AND WHY WOULD WILLIAM ASK YUMI OUT 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey Yumi is there something wrong" Ulrich said with a confused look in his face.

" Well there's something I need to tell you" Yumi said

"Well tell me I wont get mad" He said "I don't think you'll say that when I tell you what happened" She said

"what happened: He said. He was getting worried

" Well William asked me out" she said

"WHAT!" he said. His was clenching his fists

"Ulrich don't get mad" she said

Ulrich started pacing

"What do you mean don't get mad" he said he was still pacing

"Well?" he said finally sitting down next to her on the bench

"Well what?" she said

"Well what did you tell him" Ulrich said

"I didn't give him an answer" she said

"WHAT?" He said He was standing now yelling at the top of his lungs.  
The whole school stopped to look at him then kept walking

"Ulrich calm down" Yumi said closing her eyes and sort of mumbling

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN. SOME LOSER JUST ASKED MY GIRLFRIEND OUT!" he said He was steamed

"Well if your going to act like this maybe we shouldn't be going out" and Yumi walked away

WOW THAT WAS SHOCKING WHAT WIL YUMI DO WITH ULRICH AND VISE VIRSA AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM ARE THEY BORCKEN UP? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Yumi was so mad at Ulrich. why was he acting like this. She knew that it was a shock but he didn't have to go bananas. He was over reacting. Yumi was rethinking going out with him. **

**She was thinking about saying yes to William. But then she thought about how much that would aggravate Ulrich and ruin their relationship. She decided to talk it over with him.**

"**Hey Ulrich" Yumi said sitting next to him on the bench where they just had the fight. **

**He didn't say anything to her**

"**I just wanted to apologize for what happened". She said**

**No response**

"**Well when you want to talk to me I'm ready to listen". She stood up and walked away.**

**Ulrich now has had the chance to calm down. He is thinking about Yumi and him and was rethinking it.**

"**I still cant believe that she didn't tell him no" he thought to himself. Then it hit him. Mybe she wanted to be more than friends with William . Maybe she's going to dump me for him. He stood up and basically jumped put of his pants.**

**He started running looking for Yumi. While looking for her, he saw William. He slowed down and decided to talk to hhim.**

"**Hey Ulrich" William said friendly**

"**Hey William" Ulrich said with a fake grin on his face.**

"**What's up" he said**

"**Well I think you know what's up" Ulrich said**

"**What do you mean ?" William said**

" **I mean, why did you ask out Yumi" Ulrich said with a mad voice**

"**Why do you care" William said just as nasty**

"**BECAUSE YUMI AND I ARE GOING OUT!" Ulrich yelled and walked away**

"**That guy is such a retard" Ulrich said to himself.**

**He finally found Yumi.**

**They just looked at each other without a word.**

**LONG DRAMATIC PAUSE**

"Listen I don't know if we should continue going out" Yumi said finally looking at Ulrich.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"**What are you talking about?" Ulrich said. "I want to be with you and only you" he said**

"**If you do then you have to trust me and believe me when I tell you something" She said looking deep into his eyes**

"**I'm so sorry" He said "I didn't know how bad I was acting"**

"**It's ok Ulrich. We all need to work on things" She said " but you just over reacted and I didn't have a chance to explain myself"**

"**I'm sooo sorry" Ulrich said.**

" **It's ok like I told you before." Yumi said**

**Ulrich looked at Yumi. They stared into each others eyes and then without warning he kissed her. They kissed compassionately and then broke apart and smiled.**

"**You are amazing" Yumi said**

" **So are you" Ulrich said**

" **I've got to go " Ulrich said **

" **Me too " Yumi said **

**They got up , kissed, and walked away holding hands. They found the group by the soda machine talking.**

"**Hey guys" Jeremy said**

"**Hey Jeremy" Ulrich said still holding Yumi's hand**

"**I see you guys have made up" Odd said**

"**Yea we worked out our problems" Yumi said looking at Ulrich shyly**

"**Yea we decided that we both need things to work on in our relationship" Ulrich said looking at Yumi.**

"**That's great you guys. You both make such a cute couple together" Aelita said smiling.**

**Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other and blushed. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

EVERYTHING HAD BEEN GOING GREAT ULRICH AND YUMI HAD BEEN DOING GREAT BUT WILLIAM WASN'T HAPPY. HE WANTED YUMI. AND HE WAS GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO GET HER.

"Hey Yumi !" William said running towards her

'Hey William. How are you?" Yumi responded with a smile

She forgot about everything that happened when William had asked her out.  
"I'm great, how are you?" William asked her.  
"I'm doing okay. A lot of school work." Yumi said.

Just then Ulrich came and oput his arm around Yumi.

"Hey William" Ulrich said with a frown on his face.

"Ulrich" William said with the same look.

Yumi took Ulrich's arm off of her waist.

"Hey Yumi I was wondering if you would come over tonight and hang out at my place" Ulrich said

"I would love too" Yumi said.

"Hey Yumi would you help me study. That big test we have on Friday is starting to scare me." William said

"Sure no problem" Yumi said

Ulrich looked at her in disbelief.

"YUMI!" Ulrich said

"I cant help him?" she said

'No, you can but…" Ulrich said

"I'll see you tomorrow" Yumi said

"Great. Thanks for helping me." William said

"No problem I would always help a friend." Yumi said

"Okay, Ill see you tomorrow. Bye!" William said and ran off to his next class.

"Why would you do that?" Ulrich asked her

"Can I not help a friend?" she said looking at him

"Yea, you can but not Willaim" He said

"Why not?" she said

"Because he asked you out" he screamed.

"Ill see you later" she said and walked away

Ulrich stamped his foot, put his hands in his pocket and walked away. 


End file.
